Secret Santa: Happy Family Christmas
by Janto4eva
Summary: Part of the Secret Santa universe. Set 34 years after the original. The Harkness-Jones family play in the snow on Christmas Day.


Secret Santa: Happy Family Christmas

 **Summary** : Part of the Secret Santa universe. Set 34 years after the original. The Harkness-Jones family play in the snow on Christmas Day.

 **Rating** : T

 **Disclaimer:** Torchwood and Doctor Who are the property of the BBC, RTD and SM and The Muppet Christmas Carol is Jim Henson's.

"Will you stop worrying? They'll be here soon," Ianto soothed, wrapping his arms around Jack's neck and kissing him softly, hoping to calm his impatient husband. The couple had invited the family over for Christmas dinner, and they were all due shortly. At that moment Milo came running into the room and looked up at his fathers.

"Daddy, Taddy when Eefan come?" he asked, just before the doorbell rang.

"That might be them, let's go see," Jack replied, picking up the 2 year old and carrying him on his hip, towards the front door.

"Hey Dad, Milo… Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Jack replied, ushering them inside. He put Milo down and the little boy walked up to Ethan and quietly asked,

"Play wif me?"

"Ok," the 3 year old answered and took the younger boy's hand, leading him to the playroom down the hall. The adults smiled at how well the two boys got on, almost as if they were siblings. Daniel and John had told Ethan that Milo was his Dad's brother, but that they were cousins, knowing it would be difficult for the boy to comprehend that his uncle was younger than him.

Xxxx

Everyone waited patiently for Ianto to bring in the turkey. They were all sat around the dinner table, with one empty space at the end for Ianto. Ethan and Milo were sitting at a small table, from Milo's playroom, next to the bigger one.

When Ianto placed the bird in front of Jack he instantly started to carve it. Once they all had some, they began to tuck in. The meal passed pleasantly, with lots of talking and giggling as they each shared Christmas memories and jokes.

After their meal Jack and Ianto cleared up while their children, John and Ethan went into the other room. As Ianto washed the pots, Jack wrapped his arms around him and began kissing his neck.

"I love you Ianto."

"Love you too, Jack." Ianto looked up and noticed that snow had started to fall outside the window, covering the ground in another layer of white. "What do you say about going out as a family and playing in the snow?"

"That, my dear husband, is an excellent idea."

It didn't take long for the whole family to wrap up warm and head outside. Addiena, Kerenza and Rebecca started throwing snowballs at each other, shrieking and laughing when one hit them or their siblings.

At the same time, John, Daniel, Jack and Ianto, were helping Ethan and Milo build a snowman. Once they'd finished making it, Daniel and John began chasing the two boys around the garden. Eventually, the girls joined in too. Jack and Ianto stood back, happy to just watch their family having fun.

As he stood in Jack's arms, Ianto contemplated how weird it was that Addiena actually looked older than he did. Being in his late 20's when he became immortal meant that soon all his children would look older than him, not just his eldest daughter. As if sensing his thoughts, Jack whispered,

"Do you ever wish that I hadn't made you immortal?"

"No, never… It's just more noticeable now they're older. I know they don't mind that we don't age, but who's to say in another 30 years that they still won't? And Milo, what will he think? I mean, look at me Jack, I'm in my 60s, what will he think when he reaches that age and I haven't changed a bit since he was born?"

"He loves you, loves us, just like the others do. I don't think it will make any difference, and if it does, we will deal with it, together… And, hey, if you think your old, I'm ancient." Ianto laughed.

"That's true, but I still love you."

"Just like our children, and grandchildren, will love us, regardless of how we look… So, let's say we forget about that and enjoy the now?" Ianto sighed and covered Jack's arms with his, settling into the embrace and putting aside his worries. Turning to watch his youngest son, Ianto realised that the snow was up to Milo's knees and suggested they go inside and warm up. He made coffee for the adults and warm milk for the two boys and brought them to the living room, placing them on the table and sitting next to Jack.

"How about we watch The Muppet Christmas Carol, like we used to when we were children?" suggested Rebecca.

"Yeah, can we Dad, Tad?"

"Sure, you know where it's kept."

"Thanks Tad," Kerenza said, running upstairs and fetching the DVD.

Soon they were all sitting comfortably, Milo and Ethan sitting on their Dads' laps, glued to the screen.

Half way through the film, Jack looked at his husband and sons, sitting with him on the sofa, and thought about how lucky he was to still have Ianto in his life. In spite of his husband's fears, he felt like all his dreams had now become reality. All those years he wished for a companion and now he had not only his soul mate, but a loving family too, and he wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
